This invention relates to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to intake and exhaust manifold constructions for use in such engines.
Internal combustion engines can be operated on a wide variety of fuels and while most are run on either diesel fuel or gasoline, many are designed to run on bottled gas, such as liquid propane. Lift trucks, for example, are frequently fueled with bottled gas.
Heretofore, special provisions have had to be made to adapt both moving and stationary parts of internal combustion, reciprocating engines for use with liquid gas fuels. Consequently, assembly problems have been accentuated due to the need for two sets of such parts, one set for gasoline fueled engines and one set for bottled gas fueled engines.
The problem is being accentuated through the increased emphasis on low lead or lead-free gas which pose the need for still further modifications to component configurations to optimize efficiency.